


visual noise

by faenova



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M, Rated for swearing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faenova/pseuds/faenova
Summary: Hakuba blinks up at him from the floor. “You can play a thumb piano?”“Kalimba. Mom said if I was gonna keep tappin’ on stuff, I might as well tap on somethin’ that sounds nice.” Heiji plucks a few of the prongs to make sure it didn’t get out of tune since he tossed it in the closet last. He really needs a better place to put it. “Ain’t really learned it proper, but I can do tunes an’ copy songs an’ stuff.”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Hattori Heiji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	visual noise

**Author's Note:**

> for the DCMKEmogust event, the prompt was "snow"
> 
> sorta relevant to the story but heiji has adhd and saguru is autistic and this fic is a thinly veiled vessel for saying "my boys like stimming"

Heiji slides the door open to his room and steps in. “I know it ain’t snowin’ that bad, so s’not like I can use that as an excuse fer askin’ this, but ya wanna stay the night?”

Hakuba glances up from his phone. “I wouldn’t object. Are your parents alright with it, though?”

“Whaddaya think I was just doin’?” Heiji closes the door behind him.

“You said you were going to the restroom, so I had assumed that.”

“...Okay, I did do that. An’ then I asked my mom if you could stay over. So there.”

Hakuba snorts. “I’ll inform my parents I won’t be home, then.”

The rest of the afternoon goes by uneventfully. Hakuba had come over to just hang out, and Heiji has learned that he’s a pretty quiet person, so it’s easy to just be in the same room as him doing relatively nothing. Yeah sure the second one of them opens their mouth it turns into snarky banter, but it’s less of a real attempt to fight and just teasing. Even snarking at each other is just comfortable now.

They’ve already exhausted what they planned to do today, so Hakuba ends up working on some boring paper he’s doing for school. He also bullies Heiji into doing his own homework, which is the worst. He can’t believe he lets Hakuba do this to him. (But he did need to get it done, so, whatever.)

“Aight!” Heiji tosses his papers to the side a good hour later. “If I look at homework anymore, I’m gonna die.” He goes to his closet and digs around on the bottom shelf. “Mind if I make noise?” His fingers jam against a metal prong and he swears under his breath before grabbing the box.

“I appreciate you asking, but you'll have to be more specific. You tend to be a noisy person in general.”

Heiji holds up his kalimba, a dark wooden box with seventeen thin metal prongs.

Hakuba blinks up at him from the floor. “You can play a thumb piano?”

“Kalimba. Mom said if I was gonna keep tappin’ on stuff, I might as well tap on somethin’ that sounds nice.” Heiji plucks a few of the prongs to make sure it didn’t get out of tune since he tossed it in the closet last. He really needs a better place to put it. “Ain’t really learned it proper, but I can do tunes an’ copy songs an’ stuff.”

“By ear?”

“Yeh.” A few more plucks, going up the scale. Sounds good. “Got any requests?”

Hakuba rolls over, propping himself up on his elbows. “That’s impressive, but I wouldn’t know any songs to ask for.”

“Nothin’?”

“I’ve never really cared about music.”

“Huh. I woulda taken ya for a classical guy.”

“No, I don’t see the appeal. I prefer silence or sounds of nature.”

“Wow. Somehow that’s even more pretentious than only likin’ classical music.”

“I also like visual noise.” Hakuba sits up. “And speaking of which, if we’re taking a break--”

“ _Break_ nothin’, I’m done fer the night.”

“If we’re taking a break,” Hakuba says with extra emphasis. “May I open the door to watch the snow?”

“Sure.” Heiji sits back and gets comfortable as Hakuba gets the door. He plucks out the melody to a song he’s been hearing on the radio lately that he doesn’t remember the name of, seeing how far he can get before he forgets how the song goes.

“May I lay down here?”

“Yeh, whatever.” He doesn’t look up from the kalimba, so the feeling of Hakuba’s head on his thigh makes him jump.

Hakuba lifts his head to look at Heiji with concern. “Are you alright?”

“yEP all good!” Oh God, did his voice crack? Heiji wants to die. He can’t bring himself to keep playing as Hakuba readjusts himself so he’s laying on his side, staring out the open door and with his head _on Heiji’s thigh_.

When Heiji can finally get his thumbs to work again, he doesn’t play a real song. No way he can focus enough for that with Hakuba in his lap. He just fiddles with a few patterns that he can repeat without thinking about it, eyes fixed ahead on the snow because otherwise he’s gonna stare at Hakuba and lose concentration all over again.

“You know... when you’re the one playing, I can see why people like listening to music.”

Heiji’s thumb slips and hits the wrong note, breaking the pattern. What the fuck. What the fuck _what the fuck_ how can he just SAY stuff like that out loud?? He doesn’t even flinch! Heiji tries so damn hard to be smooth and Hakuba does this on _accident_ just because he has no filter! It’s _so_ not fair.

“You stopped playing.”

“ _No shit, Sherlock_.”

“Apologies. _Why_ did you stop playing?”

Heiji swallows thickly. “‘Cause yer... really cute. Sometimes.”

Hakuba turns over so he’s on his back, looking straight up at Heiji. “Well I-- also think you’re cute,” he says, tripping over his sentence. “Only, it’s all the time.”

“Shhhut up stop bein’ _good_ at this.”

“At romance?” Hakuba laughs. He has absolutely no right to be this cute, with those dimples and that wavy hair and-- “I don’t think I’m very good. But would you prefer I be actively bad at it?”

“No, I just--! Eugh. Forget it.” Heiji scrunches his nose up and taps out a note repeatedly. Then he throws all reservations out the window to lean down and give Hakuba a peck on the lips.

“Yer cute! End of story!”

Hakuba, predictably, immediately, turns bright red. He quickly turns over again, this time to wrap his arms around Heiji’s torso and bury his face there. Which works just fine because Heiji’s own face is burning and he doesn’t think he can look Hakuba in the eye right now. “So uh-- ya gonna be there a while?” Damn, his voice cracked again. Hopefully Hakuba doesn’t notice.

Hakuba says something that sounds like “ _Mhm_ ,” muffled by fabric. Well, that also works just fine, ‘cause this is... nice. He eventually goes back to plucking out patterns and half-formed melodies, and Hakuba’s vice grip becomes more relaxed, though he doesn’t move. Heiji watches the snow, and they stay like that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> my friends have informed me that the illustration is a bit too dramatic for the tone of the fic so i live with my sins now


End file.
